Voicemail systems provide a very convenient means for receiving information. Typically a voicemail message is recorded by a telephone caller when a receiving telephone called party does not answer or is otherwise engaged. Electronic mail systems likewise provide a very convenient means for sending and receiving a variety of information. Indeed, electronic mail systems have revolutionized the flow of communications and data between interested parties. Electronic mail may be used for simple electronic conversations between two persons, or electronic mail may be used to transmit legal documents, photographs, music, books and the like from one party to another. Often an electronic mail user is away from his/her electronic mail receiving device such as a computer or personal digital assistant. Or, the user may operate his/her computer or other e-mail receiving device via a dial-up connection such that when the user is engaged in a telephone call, the user is not able to receive electronic mail messages.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for utilizing the benefits of a voicemail system for notifying a user of electronic mail messages received by the user so that the user will know to access his/her electronic mail system to review received messages. There is further a need for a method and system for monitoring and managing voicemail notifications of electronic mail receipt. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.